Return To Me
by Jenna Potter
Summary: I'm horrible at summarys.... It's seventh year and the Trio are going to the Yule Ball and the guys have to tell their dates important information.. How will they take it and what are they going to do?
1. Chapter 1 The Yule Ball

What will happen when Hermione finds out Harry has to leave to defeat Voldemort? Will Harry come back? And if he does, will he be able to find Hermione?  
  
Return To Me  
  
It all happened one Christmas night, as the trio was getting ready for the Yule Ball. Ron and Lavender were going together, and of course, so were Harry and Hermione  
  
Harry gasped as Hermione walked into the common room. She looked beautiful! Her hair was done in tight spiral curls that fell nicely to her shoulders. She was wearing a stunning red dress that was v-necked and tied in her back, her neck adorned by the locket that Harry had given her when they started seeing each other in 5th year. As she made her way to her boyfriend, many boys stopped and starred at her. She had grown a lot! Her new curves were not as easily noticed in Hogwarts robes, but in a tight fitting dress, like this one, they were hard to miss.  
  
Harry extended his hand out to Hermione and pulled her into a tight hug as he whispered tenderly: "You look amazing Love." This statement caused Hermione to blush.  
  
"Thank you Harry, you don't look so bad yourself," she smiled and Harry kissed her lightly on her lips. Hermione responded all too gladly and slowly opened her mouth as Harry welcomed her tongue.  
  
"Come on you two, break it up!" Ron's voice was heard and the coupled reddened, moving slightly apart. For a minute there, they had forgotten that they were on the common room..  
  
"Well don't you look pretty?" Ron looked at Hermione, winking at Harry in the process. Harry nodded at him as if they were having a silent conversation.  
  
"Watch it Weasley! You've got your own date," a soft voice was heard as Lavender came down, wearing a pale blue dress with her hair combed half up and slight curls falling on her shoulders. Ron grinned.  
  
" And I wouldn't trade her for the world." Lavender smiled back as he offered his arm to her. She took it in a graceful manner.  
  
"Is Ginny ready?" Harry asked as the four of them stood waiting.  
  
"Oh she already left. Draco said he had something to tell her," Lavender said as Harry and Ron looked at each other with worried expressions.  
  
"Well then, I guess it's time to go," Harry said and tried to force a weak smile as the two couples headed to the Great Hall.  
  
****  
  
When they arrived, Harry saw Draco talking to Ginny in the corner. He gave a small nod then quickly walked by so they wouldn't interrupt. Both he and Ron looked rather nervous, but Lavender didn't notice. Hermione could tell something was wrong though, just by looking into her boyfriend's eyes.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" she finally asked.  
  
"Nothing 'Mione, I'm fine," He put on a weak smile, looking at Ron once again with a concerned look.  
  
Ron nodded as he mouthed 'It will be okay.'  
  
Harry walked further into the Great Hall while putting his arm around Hermione's waist, smiling forcefully.  
  
Ron and Lavender went dancing for a while as Harry and Hermione sat and talked softly to one another. At one point in the middle of the dancing, Ron and Lavender left and walked outside, but Hermione didn't seem to notice. After a few more minutes Dumbledore's voice was heard throughout the hall:  
  
"May I please have the Head Boy and Girl on the floor for a dance?"  
  
Harry and Hermione stood up and walked to the center of the dance floor wrapping their arms around each other as a Muggle song started playing:  
  
"And I will remember you Will you remember me? Don't let your love, pass you by Leave that for the memories."  
  
Hermione's head was rested on Harry's shoulder and her eyes were closed. Somewhere between the melody, Colin Creevy snapped a picture and slowly, other couples joined the dance. First Ron and Lavender walked to the floor. Lavender had red puffy eyes and Ron looked a little red as well. Ginny and Draco followed and soon the whole floor was covered with couples dancing to the Muggle music.  
  
"Hermione," Harry whispered in her ear.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Come with me, I need to talk to you."  
  
Hermione nodded and the two of them made their way through the Great Hall and out to the Lake. They sat on their favorite bench and stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. Finally Hermione broke the silence:  
  
"What did you need to talk to me about Harry?" she asked Harry took her hand in his and tried to smile. "  
  
'Mione, I don't know really how to say this but, I'm leaving..." he looked down and couldn't see her reaction. He couldn't bear to see it.  
  
Hermione's eyes filled with tears, "What... No! Why?" That was all she was able to say before the tears began to fall down her face. He looked up at her again and took a deep breath  
  
"Ron, Draco, Lupin, Sirius, Dumbledore, and I are going to finish off Voldemort. I leave the day after Christmas." Hermione began to sob.  
  
"No, thats only three days Harry. I won't let you go alone. I'm coming with you." Harry gathered her in his arms as he made soothing sounds.  
  
"No. We must go alone. I couldn't bear to see anything happen to you. I'll come back, I promise." Hermione looked up.  
  
"Do Lavender and Ginny know?"  
  
"Yes, Draco was telling Ginny when we were walking in and I believe Ron told Lavender before we danced. Hermione. There's one more thing I must ask you." Harry fumbled his hands around in his pocket and pulled out a small black box. He got down on the ground on one knee and Hermione's eyes began to get watery again. "Hermione, you mean the world to me. I have loved you since first year and I will love you forever. Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" Hermione began to cry as she threw her arms around Harry.  
  
"Yes! Of course I will marry you Harry. I love you so much!"  
  
She was still crying in his arms and stayed there for a while. Finally she looked up into Harry's beautiful emerald green eyes and couldn't help smiling sweetly at him.  
  
" You better come back to me Harry..." she commanded in a fairly serious tone before she began to cry again. Harry rocked her in his arms, trying in vain to calm her down.  
  
"I promise."  
  
Authors Notes :Well? I hope you all liked it. Leave me a review if you liked it or not. Let me know what you like, what you don't.What you want changed,and what should stay the same! :-D **Thanks so much to Cory and Emma, my betas! They are the best!! :) Chapter 2 should be coming soon! 


	2. Chapter 2 The Party

Chapter 2  
  
*I know its short... Sorry!*  
  
After the Yule Ball, everyone made their way up to their respective common rooms. Professor McGonagall called Harry and Hermione as the students were leaving. This worried them a bit but as it turned out, she just wanted to congratulate them for their recent engagement and wish Harry good luck in his fight against Voldemort. When McGonagall mentioned Harry's leaving, Hermione stiffened a bit, so Harry squeezed her hand lightly and gave her a tender smile. Finally, McGonagall told them to enjoy their days together before letting them head up to their dorms.  
  
They made their way to Gryffindor Tower holding hands and talking in hushed voices. As the fat lady portrait opened, a voice was heard:  
  
"CONGRATULATIONS!" came a huge scream as Harry and Hermione stepped inside.  
  
Ron and Ginny were standing at the entrance with broad smiles plastered on their faces. Hermione shrieked and Harry started to laugh. Ron pulled Hermione into a tight embrace while he gave his congratulations once again. After that, he shook Harry's hand as he gave him a huge grin. Ginny was the first one to break the lovefest:  
  
"I never thought you two would get engaged," she admitted, "Congratulations!"  
  
"Thank you Ginny," Hermione answered for both Harry and herself.  
  
Throughout the night, Hermione kept being complimented on her ring while Harry received hugs and shakes from fellow Gryffindors. Even Professor Dumbledore sent an owl to congratulate the newly engaged couple. At around 1:00 a/m the party finally died down and everyone went up to their dorms, except for Ron, Ginny, Lavender, Harry, and Hermione, who were sitting in front of the fireplace. Hermione broke the silence:  
  
"Guys, I want to thank you for throwing this party, yet there is one thing I don't understand. How did you know that I said yes? I mean what if I had said no, which I would have never dreamed of saying," she added, squeezing Harry's hand, "but you only had a few minutes after he asked me."  
  
"Well I knew you would never say no, so we didn't really worry about it. But just in case, we.uh. we watched you from my dorm's window," Ginny confessed.  
  
Hermione simply smiled, leaning into Harry's embrace.  
  
"It's really late, time for bed. Lav, you coming?" Ron asked, winking quickly in her direction. "Good night to you all and congrats you two. I can't wait for wedding... I am invited right?"  
  
Harry tried to keep a straight face instead of laughing, "I'm so sorry Ron, I promised Justin Finch Fletchly that he could be my best man. Also Hagrid and a few other friends are attending the wedding reception. I'm sorry Mate, I just forgot and had no more room left for you."  
  
Every one else was trying hard not to laugh as they watched Ron's reaction.  
  
"YOU WHAT?! YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME!!!! BUT."  
  
"Relax Ron, I was only joking. Of course you are my best man. I wouldn't have it any other way!" Harry said as every one else was laughing hysterically at Ron.  
  
"Oh," was all he said. "Good night then" as he headed up the stairs of his dormitory.  
  
"Yes, well I guess I should be off to bed as well. Congratulations you guys. I always knew you were perfect for each other. Good Night!" Lavender exclaimed, walking up to the boys' dormitory. No one objected. She wanted to be with Ron before he had to leave. Harry and Hermione would be doing the same thing. Ginny stood up as well, bid her good nights and went to her dorm. Now alone in the common room, Harry and Hermione turned to look at each other. Harry closed the space between them in a passionate kiss.  
  
"I love you Hermione Granger," he said softly as they broke apart.  
  
"Potter... Hermione Potter," Hermione corrected him.  
  
Both of them smiled and leaned in for another kiss. 


	3. Chapter 3 Not Named Yet

Return To Me  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Hermione awoke to a million thoughts that morning; all of them revolving around: 'Harry is leaving.' The man she loved was leaving her. Every time she thought about this, tears would come out and today was no exception. She despised Voldemort, never had she hated him so much until now. Who did he think he was, making Harry, Ron, and Draco leave just so he could settle a personal grudge? Honestly, the world didn't revolve around him. At that moment, she was so immersed in her thoughts and the many tears running down her face that she didn't notice Harry move as he opened his eyes. Hermione tried to look away in an attempt to hide her tears, but it was too late. He gathered her into his arms and held her there, just rocking her back and forth. Just the feeling of his warmth made her want to cry even more.  
  
"I can't lose you Harry! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if.something were to happen to you," she sobbed as the words escaped her mouth. Harry's eyes were starting to glisten with tears as well.  
  
"Shh Mione, I'm here now and I'll come back. I promise." He kissed her forehead and held her tighter in his embrace.  
  
Once he had gotten Hermione back to sleep, Harry slowly crawled out of bed and into the bathroom to shower. Not long after entering (feeling?) the hot water, his scar began to sear with pain. His pupils dilated as he collapsed against the floor of the bathtub. * * * * * * *  
  
"Wormtail, I've been waiting so long for this moment," the dark figure said aloud, "I will finally have my revenge and Potter and his stupid army will be no match for me."  
  
"Oh yes Sir, you will," a short-stout figure replied.  
  
"I have the perfect plan to bring him to me. His stupid Mudblood girlfriend.."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Harry, Harry please wake up!" Hermione's worried voice called him.  
  
When he finally opened his eyes, he noticed that there was a huge bump on the back of his head. He was propped up against the sink while Hermione put a cold washcloth on his forehead, apparently in an attempt to wake him up.  
  
"Voldermort has a plan," he muttered, " Hermione I need to speak to Dumbledore, will you fetch him for me love?"  
  
Hermione nodded and dashed out the door, running all the way to Dumbledore's office.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
She burst through the door of the Headmaster's office completely out of breath.  
  
"Ah. Miss Gran. Mrs. Potter, good morning," Dumbledore greeted with shinning eyes. Hermione nodded to him, still catching her breath.  
  
"Its Harry Sir; he was in the shower and blacked out. He said something about Voldemort."  
  
"Thank you for coming to me. I believe you have the fireplace connected to the Floo network if I'm not mistaken?" he asked.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Very good. I'm sure Mr. Weasley would like to be with the two of you when Harry explains this. I will meet you in your room." With that, he stepped into the fireplace and landed with a thud in Harry's bedroom.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Harry was writing in the "Dream Journal" that Sirius had given to him to keep track of all of the dreams Voldemort had sent him when Dumbledoor arrived. The professor sat on a chair and cleared his throat in order for Harry to notice his arrival. Not long after Dumbledore arrived, Hermione and Ron come through the door.  
  
Ron sat on Harry's bed while Hermione sat on hers. Harry finished writing about the dream, and walked over to Hermione, taking a seat close to her and wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"He is going to use my worst fear against me. The one thing that I would die to save. Professor. He's figured out how to beat me," he whispered in a hoarse voice.  
  
Everyone starred at him for a moment.  
  
"And what is that Harry?" Dumbledore asked, breaking the silence. Harry looked into his fiancé's eyes.  
  
"My worst fear is having you taken away from me," he whispered to her.  
  
Hermione's cheeks turned a slight shade of red and soon tears were running down her face once more. Dumbledore smiled at the newly engaged couple.  
  
"Yes, I had a feeling you were going to say that. Don't worry Harry, I have placed many protection charms on this castle, on these rooms, and on Miss Granger as well."  
  
Hermione looked up at him, slightly confused.  
  
"Yes Miss Granger, you as well as Mr. Weasley have had protection charms placed on you since the minute I found out how close you had become with Mr. Potter back in your first year. You have had protection wards on your homes, your bedrooms, and on yourselves. Please, do not be upset. It was for a safety precaution. And finding out about this new plan, I am very glad I had these charms placed so long ago," Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other and then back at Dumbledore. Harry kept his arms around Hermione while the Headmaster explained his plan.  
  
"Those of us planning to defeat Voldemort will be leaving the day after Christmas. This means we have two days to make sure Miss Granger's protection charms are increased. We will keep her safe Harry, I give you my word."  
  
Thanks so much to my 2 wonderful Betas... Cory and Emma (haha yes I can spell.. sort of :-D) you guys are the greatest!!!!  
  
Please review!! If you like it let me know, if not thats great tell me what you want changed and what should stay!! I'll have the next chapters up as soon as I can! 


	4. Chapter 4 Their Last Days

Return To Me Chapter 4  
  
The morning had gone by quickly for Harry and Hermione, probably because they had spent most of it at Dumbledore's office. There, Professor Flitwick had been putting protection charms on Hermione. Harry had insisted on putting and trying every single spell that would guarantee her safety, one way or another. Flitwick worked specifically on charms that would signal Harry should his fiancé were ever in any danger. After charming Hermione, they also charmed the Head Boy and Girl Rooms, changed the passwords, and secured the windows.  
  
As soon as Dumbledore dismissed them, the couple walked outside and sat by the lake, spending as much time as they could together.  
  
"Harry, what time is it?"  
  
"Quarter to 12," he answered after looking at his watch.  
  
"We have to meet Ginny in 45 minutes, remember?"  
  
"Yes, and that gives us 45 minutes to do whatever we want. Speaking of which, I have a very good idea of what we can do to pass the time," Harry said with a smirk. At hearing this, Hermione looked up at him to find his green eyes filled with lust as he leaned down to press his lips against hers.  
  
************  
  
Ginny went down to the kitchen and asked Dobby to make a picnic for Draco, Ron, Lavender, Harry, Hermione, and her. Unsurprisingly, Dobby was very excited and began to run around picking up dishes as well as various types of food and placing them in a basket. Within minutes, the basket was full and came completed with a red and white-checkered blanket folded neatly on top. Ginny smiled in satisfaction, thanked the house-elf, and went out the door.  
  
************  
  
At 12:30, all 6 friends were sitting out by the lake, enjoying each other's company. In front of them was the blanket Dobby had sent along with a ton of food, waiting to be consumed. Ginny really wanted a Muggle- style picnic, so the menu had been adjusted to meet her request. Afterwards, each couple found a special spot to themselves, seizing their last hours together.  
  
Ron and Lavender took the opportunity to soak their feet on the lake while talking quietly.  
  
"I'm telling you Lav, I'm coming back. You can't get rid of me that easily." Ron chuckled.  
  
Lavender smiled at this comment, "And what makes you think I want to get rid of you? If I wanted to do that, I wouldn't have waited for Voldemort to do it, I would have done it myself."  
  
Ron smiled back and ran his fingers through his girlfriend's hair. Lavender's smile turned into a smirk as she whispered something in Ron's ear. Ron laughed and nodded in agreement.  
  
****  
  
"Ginny, this was a wonderful idea. Everything was just perfect," Hermione said as she leaned back into Harry's embrace.  
  
"Yeah Gin, great job," Harry commented.  
  
SPLAT  
  
A huge snowball hit Draco in the back of the head.  
  
"What the...!" Draco almost cursed as he turned to see Lavender and Ron standing behind a wall of magically made snowballs with smirks on their faces.  
  
"Oh you are so on Weasley!" Draco said as he pulled out his wand, made his own fort of snowballs, and threw one at Ron, who ducked.  
  
"OWW!!!! MALFOY!" Lavender spat.  
  
Soon Harry and Hermione joined and the 3 teams began launching snowballs at their friends.  
  
*********  
  
They all walked into the castle still wet from their snowball fight. It had been a lot of fun, the 6 of them all together, without a single worry about the final battle. After entering, they all headed to the Gryffindor common room for some hot chocolate. They allowed Draco in, much to Ron's dislike, but he wasn't allowed near the portrait when the password was said.  
  
While sitting in front of the fire, Dobby entered and served a cup of hot chocolate to each one..  
  
"Go take the day off Dobby," Hermione told him.  
  
"Oh no Miss Granger, Dobby could never take a day away from work when Dobby has so much to do," he replied  
  
"But you need.."  
  
"Shh love, leave Spew alone for today," Harry cut her off.  
  
"It's S.P.E.W. Harry!"  
  
"Yes, I know love, now calm down and drink the hot chocolate," he said while kissing her head. Surprisingly Hermione obeyed and snuggled closer to Harry's body.  
  
Ginny was half asleep in Draco's arms when he shook her awake.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Hmm," she said sleepily.  
  
"I really have to go discuss a few things with Sever... Professor Snape. Would you mind if I left for a bit?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, no go ahead. I'll walk you out."  
  
As Ginny and Draco left the common room Ron just glared at Draco. He accepted that they had to get along to bring the Dark Lord down, and he knew his baby sister loved him, but that didn't mean he had to like him.  
  
***********  
  
Dinner came and went and after it, each couple decided to spend some time alone. Ginny and Draco returned to the Dungeons, while Ron and Lavender went back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Harry had a surprise set up for Hermione in a different room. Right after dinner, Harry blindfolded Hermione and began to lead her through the hallways.. She heard a door click open as Harry pulled her inside.  
  
"Vanilla," she stated as she breathed in the sweet scent.  
  
"Yes Hermione, vanilla. Your favorite scent since you were 10 and the smell of your mom's aromatherapy candles when she would do yoga "Hermione smiled and nodded.  
  
"Can I take this thing off now?" she asked  
  
"Not yet Mrs. Potter..." his voice seemed to distance further away and she thought she could hear the clanging of dishes against each other. The next thing she knew, Harry's voice was next to her again, his hot breath blowing against her neck.  
  
"Now, you can take it off."  
  
Her hands ripped the blindfold off and she was greeted with a beautiful sight.  
  
They were in the Room of Requirement.  
  
The lights were very dim and candles were lit all over the place. There was a fireplace with a nice fire burning, a bed sitting on a quiet corner, and a table set for two right in the middle.  
  
"We already ate dinner Harry," Hermione reminded him, slightly confused.  
  
"Yes, very good Hermione, "he laughed in a hushed voice," but we haven't had desert yet."  
  
Not less than 30 seconds went by when Dobby came in with 2 cartons of Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream.  
  
"Mister Harry Potter Sir, I bring you the ice cream you asked for."  
  
"Thank you Dobby, now go and have fun with that other house-elf, Winky."  
  
Dobby turned a shade of pink and "popped" out of sight.  
  
"Ben and Jerry's!!" Hermione squealed with delight as she ran to the table and opened a carton of ice cream.  
  
Harry smiled at her. She was beautiful. He walked over to the Muggle radio and switched it on. Soft music filled the air while Harry and Hermione sat on the bed, eating their ice cream.  
  
*******  
  
That night was spent in the Room of Requirement. When Hermione opened her eyes and looked at the clock it read 2:00 AM, so she lay back down and starred at the ceiling. Memories of the previous evening entered her mind. Harry's sweet, soft, lips caressing every inch of her skin. The feel of him inside her when she reached her peak. Hermione smiled to herself. She had given herself to him last night, and she knew that she would never want to give herself to anybody else again. With those thoughts still fresh in her mind, she drifted off to sleep.  
  
When the sun began to shine through the open windows, Hermione only clung tighter to Harry's body. Today was the day he was leaving, and she didn't want to let him go. Minutes later, Harry opened his eyes and kissed his fiancée's forehead.  
  
"Good morning beautiful," he said quietly.  
  
"Mm... Yes it is morning. A good one, I'm not so sure."  
  
Harry nodded and they just lay in each other's embrace for quite a while.  
  
"Hermione love, I have to get out of bed now. I'm supposed to meet Dumbledore in an hour." Hermione only sighed.  
  
"Couldn't you just not go?" she asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't want to go. You know that."  
  
"It's not your fault, I'll be okay. Just... stay safe Harry. Just promise me that one thing," she requested.  
  
Harry kissed her lightly in response.  
  
"I'll try," he whispered almost too softly for her to hear.  
  
**********  
  
The hour passed by with a lot of tears being shed. The six friends were now all gathered at the front doors of the castle.  
  
"I love you so much Hermione, you know that right?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione nodded, and wrapped her arms even tighter around her fiancée. Her body was shaking while she cried. Even Harry had tears in his eyes.  
  
Draco's hand reached Ginny's chin and lifted it up so she would look at him.  
  
"It's going to be alright Angel, I promise. God, I'm going to miss you so much." Draco kissed Ginny full on the lips. Ginny responded and deepened the kiss.  
  
"Lav, don't cry. I hate seeing you cry."  
  
"I know, I just, I can't help it."  
  
Ron's eyes started to glaze over with tears as he grabbed his girlfriend and held her tightly.  
  
After everyone reluectantly finished their goodbyes with their loved ones, they wished good luck to the older professors and everyone else. Then, the men walked out of Hogwarts and headed to the Final battle. 


	5. Chapter 5 Hes Gone

Chapter 4  
  
A week after he left she was still in pain. It cut like a thousand knives peircing her skin. Harry leaving was just too much for Hermione tot take. Within the hour of his departure, she hadn't stopped crying. If you ever saw her, her eyes were red and puffy but the tears weren't able to come anymore. She had cried her self dry. Hermione had kept his picture with her at all times. She knew she could lose him in this battle, and that was what scared her. Either him or Voldemort had to die, and she was afriaid of what she would have to do with out him.  
  
Many times during the week people would knock on my door to check on her. She would say a simple 'fine' and then bury her face back into her pillow. Lavender and Ginny came in from time to time and they would talk. Both girls also had the red puffy eyes, but they all seemed to try and stay calm for eachother's sake.  
  
Term started tomorrow and they knew they would be kept busy with studying. After the other two girls left, Hermione began to re-organize her books and set out her uniform.  
  
That night, she went to dinner at the Great Hall. This was the first time in a week, many people had seen their Head Girl . Many asked if she was okay, and if she had heard from Harry. She only smiled at them or nod her head.  
  
Sitting eating dinner, Hermione noticed that the school had been well kept. The staff table did look quite empty and the few students who stayed during Hols seems very quiet during hte meal. Ginny had come down to dinner that night as well and sat next to Hermione. They ate a quiet dinner before heading up to Hermione's room.  
  
Ginny was playing with Hermione's hair whe they heard a tapping at the window. Looking out they saw two owls; a snowy white one, and a large black one hovering at the window.  
  
Hermione ran to the window and opened it as the owls flew it. Hedgwig held out his leg infront of Hermione. The black owl seemed to recognize Ginny as he flew to her and nipped at her hair. Ginny smiled.  
  
"Hello Artemis." she said as she took the letter off of his leg.  
  
On Hermione's enevlope was written  
  
Mrs. Soon-To-Be-Potter  
  
In a messy writting.  
  
Hermione already had tears in her eyes. She sat on her bead and opened the letter.  
  
Hermione,  
As the days continue to pass by and the final battle is comming closer each day my heart aches for you. Your picture is by my saide every night, constantly reminding me of my love for you and how much I miss you. I can only look forward to see you, holding you in my arms, and making you smile. I need you Hermione, you complete me.  
  
Hermion'es tears were flowing down her cheek. She looked up and saw that Ginny also was crying. She gave her sympathetic smile and continued to read.  
  
Ron, Draco, Sirius, and Dumbledore are all doing fine. Remus was hurt in a small duel the other night but is recovering just fine.  
There is a spell to defeat the Dark Lord. I can't say much about it here incase this goes astray. I will only tell you that it require a virgin, and someone who lost thier virginity to the one they love. Therefore Draco has volunteered to be the virgin, Ron was quiet happy to hear this and I of course will be the one who lost their virginity to the one they love.. You.  
  
Hermione's face had fallen when she read the above paragraph. Harry and Draco were going to being Voldemort down. She was so worried something would go wrong, and they would both be hurt... or even worse. She knew Harry had to be apart of the final spell that was cast, but knowing they found the spell seemed to bring so much more worry into her.  
  
The battle will be over soon. I don't know how long, Draco and I have to work on a few things before we can cast the spell. I won't tell you what but you and Ginny really have to have positive thoughts. Don't forget about us, were going to need your love and support. I will come hope soon I promise.  
  
I know how much this is to take in, but I promise to be carefeul and I will drag everyone home with me. I miss you so much, I hope you know that. You are everything to me. You have me my life back, but it doesn't work without you in it. And I mean every word of that.  
  
Please let Ginny and Lavender know that everyone is safe, im sure they have recieved their own letters by now. I miss you like crazy Hermione. I love you with all my heart, always and forever. I will be home soon..  
  
Love Always, Harry  
  
Hermione had steady tears flowing down her face. God she missed him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ginny's Letter  
  
On her enevlope was written in nice neat hand writing  
  
Virgina  
  
Dearest Virgina,  
The battle contine to come quicker and grow longer. Every morning and night I pray that I will return home to you. I really miss you, even if I don't always show it. I miss holding you, and kissing you, and holding your hand. I miss you smile and how you feel in my arms. I miss everything about you. It is so hard to write this letter and not break into tears. As you know I am not one to cry, but you Angel are the only one who could bring tears to my eyes.  
  
Im not sure if Hermione has told you yet, but Harry and I have foudn the spell to bring Voldemort down. They needed a virgin; me and a non-virgin; Harry. I dont know much about it, except when casting it we have to be thinking similar thoughts and after we cast it, we run like hell. Dont worry Angel, Im coming home soon.  
  
I don't know how much longer I can handel being away from you. Never has anyone effected me so much, that its hard to sleep at night. I dream of you resting in my arms, or snoggoing under the stars. Its you that I want, that I need, and you that I love. Please give my best to Hermione and Lavender. I will be home soon Angel, I promise.  
  
Love, Draco  
  
Ginny and Hermone looked at eachother with swollen, bloodshot eyes. Ginny ran up to Hermione and they embraced eachother tightly. They stayed like that for quite a while. When they broke apart there was a soft knock on Hermione's door.  
  
"Hermione, Its Lavender. May I come in?"  
  
When Hermione opened the door, she saw Lavender also had red, puffy, bloodshot eyes. In her head she held a letter from Ron. She walked up to her and held her tightly. and then they sat in silence.  
  
"Tomorrow terms starts again, you guys should probably get some sleep." Hermione said quietly.  
  
Ginny nodded and hugged both girls before leaving. Lavender embraced Hermione and thens he too left the room.  
  
As soon as the two other gilrd left, Hermione began to cry even harder. She threw all of her things off of her bed and screamed in fury.  
  
"DAMN YOU VOLDEMORT!!!! I HATE YOU, DAMN YOU TO HELL!!" She screamed.  
  
She threw herself onto her bed and cried into her pillow.  
  
She layed there until sleep finally took her away.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next morning students were arriving. Hermione woke up early, and saw all of her things scattered around her room. Her favorite candle layed broken on the floor, and Harry's note was at the bottom of her bed. She was glad to know he was still alive.  
  
She got out of bed and went to take a shower. She let a small tear drop at the sight of his bath things but dismissed the thought and turned of the water.  
  
After she showered she walked back into her room and noticed for the first time that Hedgwig and Artemis were still in her room. She stroked both owls gently as they nipped at her fingers effectionally. She smiled at then went to her closet to get dressed.  
  
"I'll bring some food for you later." She said as she walked out of the hall way and closed the door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione's day dragged by. She wasn't used to not having Harry or Ron in her classes. She could tell a lot of the students missed having those who went to war in class jsut by seeing them eyeing the empty desks that the student usually sat in.  
  
Colin Creevy had made a picture college of all of the students and professors who had left and hung it in the Great Hall. There were picutres of Dumbledore giving a speech, a picture of Remus Lupin when he taught them back in thrid year. Then there was a picture of Sirius embracing Harry right after his name had been cleared. Hermione's favorite pictures were the ones of Harry and herself and Ron. There were many of the 3 of them from previous years. Somehow Colin had gotten a picutre from the ball when Harry had purposed. Then there were many picutre of Draco and Ginny by the lake or sitting in the astronomy tower. There was one of Ron and Lavender snogging under the tree. Which when ever Hermione looked at it, she laughed. At the bottom of the college were the words" Be Sage" and then it had all of the names of those who had left. It was a beautiful college, and Hermione was very thankful of Colin when she saw it. 


End file.
